Color of My Life
by Anya Yuki
Summary: Ketika kau menerima telepon dari seseorang yang membuat duniamu dipenuhi warna, duniamu terasa pudar dan hancur berkeping. Tapi kehancuran itu membawamu pada warna hidupmu yang sesungguhnya. Side Story Cahaya. Saya sarankan baca dulu fic Cahaya agar terasa suasananya. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chara : Sai x Sakura x Sasuke

Rate : T

Warning : OOC(Maybe), Alur dipercepat, Gaje

Summary : Ketika kau menerima telepon dari seseorang yang membuat duniamu dipenuhi warna, duniamu terasa pudar dan hancur berkeping. Tapi kehancuran itu membawamu pada warna hidupmu yang sesungguhnya.

**Terimakasih karena menyakitiku** by Anya Yuki

"Sakura...maafkan aku..."

Wanita itu tetap menunduk.

"Aku punya alasan. Tolong dengarkan aku Sakura."

Wanita itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Iris emerald indahnya mulai terlihat. Tapi sungguh mengecewakan. Iris yang begitu disukainya itu memudar warnanya.

"Jelaskan..." Ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikan dengan bibir tipisnya yang bergetar.

"Ino..."

Wanita itu menatap kosong pria yang telah melukiskan sejuta warna dalam kanvas hidupnya.

"Dia akan meninggal dihari pernikahan kita."

Dalam sekejap irisnya melebar, bersamaan dengan matanya yang membelalak. Mata itu berusaha mencari kepastian atas kata-kata pria didepannya. Dan sejauh ini kepastian yang menyakitkan itu sudah ditemukannya dalam iris gelap pria itu.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam bibir tipis itu masih bergetar.

Pria itu tetap menatap melalui iris gelapnya.

"Itu...itu TIDAK MUNGKIN, kan? Kau bercanda. Ya kan, Sai?"

"Aku juga berharap kata-kataku tadi hanyalah candaan belaka." Ucap pria itu dengan nada serius.

BRAK!

Sungguh malang nasib pintu itu yang dibuka kasar dari luar.

"Kau..."

Pria berambut raven itu menghambur masuk dengan amarah yang memuncak. Tanpa aba-aba lagi pria itu menghadiahkan tinjunya pada pria beriris gelap di depannya.

BUAGH

Tak puas, tangan kokohnya segera meraih kerah kemeja pria itu dan menariknya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" tanyanya menahan amarah.

"Sasuke..." pria yang kini sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah itu sama sekali tidak terlihat marah. "Tolong, lepaskan aku sekarang." Pintanya dengan nada serius.

"Kau pikir pernikahan itu hanya mainan?! Kau tak akan bisa membatalkannya secara seenaknya seperti itu–"

"Sasuke," suara wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu mampu menghentikannya. "Lepaskan." Ucapnya lagi.

Dengan sangat berat hati, pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melepaskan tangannya. Ia langsung menghampiri wanita bersurai soft pink di depannya. Tak lupa, ia juga menabrak bahu pria berambut hitam itu.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Sai sambil mengelap sisa darah di ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke ikut duduk disofa.

"Aku akan ulangi kata-kataku. Ino-chan, akan meninggal dua hari lagi. Pada hari pernikahanku dan Sakura." Ucap pria itu dengan nada serius.

Sakura terlihat memejamkan matanya. Setetes air bening keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Sementara pria yang seenaknya masuk dan menghajar seseorang tadi, Sasuke, kemarahannya seakan menguap habis.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ucapnya.

"Tolong percayai kata-kataku. Aku punya alasan atas keputusanku, jadi dengarkan." Ucap Sai cepat. Mulai terlihat kemarahan dan kesedihan Sai dari nada bicaranya.

Tak lama ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Menenangkan kacaunya pikirannya dalam situasi ini.

"Aku membatalkannya, Sakura, bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu atau apa." Ucapnya mengambil jeda. "Tapi karena aku takut kita mengalami penyesalan seumur hidup kita." Ucapnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri dan Sakura.

Sakura kembali menatap iris gelapnya.

"Sakura...aku...sudah menyadarinya." Ucapnya. "Ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

Sakura hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Aku menyadarinya. Aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu, begitu juga sebaliknya." Ucap Sai menatap hangat iris itu. "Percayalah, Sakura. Masih ada pria yang akan mencintaimu sepanjang hidupmu."

"Karena aku takut... aku takut penyesalan yang akan aku alami... akan membuatku membencimu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"...Sai..." gumam Sakura.

"Maaf...aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, Sakura." Ucap Sai sambil meraih tangan Sakura dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku akan menikahi Ino...besok." ucapnya lagi.

Sakura sekali lagi dibuat terkejut. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Bisakah kau memaafkanku...Sakura?" tanya Sai penuh harapan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi gemetar mulai kembali normal.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat yakin, meskipun ada siratan kesedihan disana. Emeraldnya menatap onyx didepannya.

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku...melepaskanmu."

Sai tersenyum tulus. Ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura. "Terimakasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Sakura."

"Pergilah. Kau harus mempersiapkan pernikahan mendadakmu ini, kan? Ah, ya. Kalau perlu gunakan saja semua persiapan pernikahan kita untuk pernikahanmu besok." Ucap Sakura yakin walau dengan suara yang lirih.

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Sai sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Undangannya kuusahakan datang malam ini." ucapnya kemudian sambil berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

Dan ia keluar setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Kini tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang seperti biasa.

"...menangislah."

Sakura mengeryit heran. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Aku, kan tidak sedih."

"Bohong."

Sakura memasang wajah terkejutnya. Sekali lagi ia menunduk. Setetes air meluncur melalui hidung mancungnya.

"Lepaskan semuanya. Kalau perlu kau bisa teriak-teriak untuk melampiaskannya." Ucap pria beriris gelap itu.

Mulai terdengar isak tangis dari Sakura. Bibirnya bergetar. Begitu pula dengan bahunya.

Semakin lama isak tangis itu semakin keras. Air matanya pun juga mengalir deras.

Tak tahan melihat itu, Sasuke mulai mengelus bahu Sakura. Memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk gadis itu. Dan tak lama kemudian ia merengkuhnya.

Setelah puas, Sakura masih bertahan dalam pelukan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura.

Mendengarnya Sakura mundur dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengusap sisa air matanya. "Tanya apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Matanya pun masih terlihat sembab.

"Mengapa kau menangis– maksudku... apa alasannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura bingung. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tadi menangis karena harus merelakan Sai, pria yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi...

Ia merasa lega setelah menangis. Seperti terserap habis sudah kesedihannya, walaupun masih tersisa sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

Ia merasa 'lebih baik'. Padahal saat pertama mendengar pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Sai, ia langsung merasa dunianya pudar.

Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura. '_Jawab aku, Sakura. Kumohon._' Pintanya dalam hati.

Sakura tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Apakah kau...tetap mencintai Sai walaupun dia sudah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya diam membisu.

Sekali lagi batin Sasuke berteriak meminta jawaban.

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng yakin.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Sakura mengangguk ragu.

"Sakura, apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Sakura tak bisa menjawab.

"Apa kau masih menyayanginya?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke!" sekarang Sakura bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya. Batinnya juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura... bisakah kau benar-benar melepaskannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku...sudah melepaskannya."

"Jika begitu yakinlah dengan keputusanmu." Ucap Sasuke. "Kau tak akan benar-benar melepaskannya jika kau tetap ragu seperti itu. Itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya lagi.

'_Yakinlah kalau masih ada orang yang akan mencintaimu sepanjang hidupmu.'_ Batin Sasuke mengulangi ucapan Sai.

"Aku mencintainya, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kecewa.

"Tapi aku juga yakin bukan dia orang yang terbaik untukku." Ucap Sakura yakin.

.

Sakura tersenyum dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap lekat wajah dua orang yang kini sedang saling menyematkan cincin kawin.

Wanita bergaun putih itu sedang tersenyum bahagia. Tentunya itu juga membuatnya ikut tersenyum lega bercampur getir. Mengingat besok...

Ya, kalian tahu sendiri.

Tapi anehnya, dari awal sampai akhir upacara, ia tidak melihat Sasuke. Kemana dia? Tak tahukah ia kalau salah satu sahabatnya yang besok...meninggal...sedang menikah hari ini?

Sakura juga menanyakannya pada Naruto. Mengingat Narutolah sahabat terdekat Sasuke. Tapi pria yang sudah memiliki seorang anak itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan 'Nanti kau juga tahu.'

Ketika Ino membelakanginya sambil melempar bunga, entah mengapa tak ada satu wanita pun yang menghalangi Sakura untuk menangkap bunga tersebut.

Dan ketika Sakura menatap aneh pada bunga tersebut,

Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang bercampur bahagia. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas putih.

Tanpa diduga, pria itu langsung berjongkok di depannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin entah dari mana.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" tanyanya cepat.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Sementara Ino, yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan sebelah tangannya.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Sasuke... aku..."

Sasuke menahan nafasnya.

"Aku...mau." ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Tangannya mulai terulur untuk menerima cincin itu.

Sementara Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Sakura.

"Forehead!"

Ino yang duduk di kursi roda berteriak pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat kearah Ino.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura memeluk erat wanita itu. Dan Ino juga balas memeluknya.

"Aku bahagia Ino-pig...sungguh." ucapnya dalam pelukan Ino sambil menangis haru.

Ino juga ikut menangis haru.

"Kalian akan menikah!" teriak Ino saking bahagianya.

"Ya. Sekarang."

Semua mata langsung menatap Sasuke.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo kita menikah, sekarang juga. Disini. Aku juga sudah siapkan gaunmu. Bergegaslah." Ucapnya cepat.

Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ia mengangguk yakin.

.

Sakura menatap takjub refleksinya di cermin. Ia merasa aneh.

Nekad?

Benar sekali.

Tangannya mengepal. Tapi kemudian dikendurkannya. Tangan itu lalu meraba dadanya.

Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Dia yakin yang diluar tadi–saat ia menerima pinangan Sasuke–hanyalah akting. Ia berpura-pura bahagia di depan Ino.

Tapi...

Sekarang ia benar-benar bahagia.

Entah mengapa semburat tipis terus menerus hinggap di pipinya. Senyum juga tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya.

"Sakura, semuanya sudah siap." Ucap seorang pria berambut blonde spike.

Sakura berbalik. "Dobeee! Kau sudah tahu akan semua ini, kan?!" teriak Sakura. Padahal ia juga berpura-pura bahagia.

Tapi kebahagiaan yang dibuatnya itu begitu nyata.

Dadanya bergejolak. Ia memukul-mukul pelan pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menahan beberapa pukulan Sakura.

"Jangan membuat Sasuke menunggu, Sakura-chan." Ucap seorang lagi dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kakashi-Ojii-san? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Baru saja." Jawab seorang wanita di sebelah Kakashi. "Rancanganku memang selalu pas jika kau pakai." Ucapnya lagi sambil menatap lekat tubuh Sakura.

"Fukumi-Obaa-san!" Sakura langsung menghambur dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Sakura-Nee-chan sangat cantik." Komentar seorang anak berambut putih.

"Terimakasih, Shiro-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kita teruskan reuninya nanti. Ayo, sekarang kau harus menikah." Ucap Fukumi.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu itu. Termasuk Kakashi dan istrinya yang ternyata adalah salah satu sahabat Deidara.

Sakura terus menangis. Sementara Sasuke terus mengelus bahunya untuk memberinya kekuatan.

Deidara terlihat menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Hanya terdiam sambil menutup mata.

Naruto dan istrinya, Hinata pun juga ada diruangan itu. Hinata juga menangis sama seperti Sakura.

Malam itu mereka tidak tidur. Mereka melepas kepergian seorang sahabat mereka yang tak kan tergantikan selamanya.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan ragu dijalan itu. Matanya menatap sendu kejauhan. Pria berambut gelap yang di lihatnya itu memang terlihat sangat, bahkan sangat sedih.

Wanita yang dicintainya, yang baru dimilikinya, pergi secepat itu. Ia takut tak bisa berhadapan dengannya.

Tapi pria disebelahnya terus meyakinkannya.

Suaminya, Sasuke.

Mereka kini sudah berdiri dibelakang pria itu, Sai.

Tangan mungil Sakura mulai menyentuh bahu Sai. Berusaha memberinya ketenangan.

Sai menoleh dengan bekas jejak airmata dipipinya.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Tapi yang keluar malah senyum getir.

"Aku sangat kehilangan dia." ucap Sakura pelan.

Sai ikut tersenyum getir.

Setelah Sakura pergi, ia sempat melihat Sai yang kembali tersenyum getir. Tapi ia melihat sedikit kelegaan dalam senyumnya.

Pria yang pernah memberi warna dalam hidupnya itu telah meninggalkannya. Tapi Sakura bahagia telah mengetahui cinta sejatinya, Sasuke.

Dan hanya takdir yang bisa melakukan ini semua.

"Terimakasih karena menyakitiku."

FIN

Author : Terimakasih banyak untuk Aozu Misora yang sudah memberi saya ide mengetik cerita ini. Author benar-benar ingin rippiu Ao-chan!

Sai : Aku nangis, ya?

Author : Bukannya kamu yang nangis, bukan aku? Kok nanyanya ke aku? *Inocent face*

Sai : KAN YANG BUAT CERITA ITU LO!

Author : Iya juga sih...

Sai : Author somplak...

Author : Kok lo bisa sensitive gitu Sai? Gara-gara Ino mati ya?

Sai : GARA-GARA LO! *Nunjuk Author*

Sakura : Sebaiknya kita lewati saja pertengkaran GaJe ini. Baiklaaah, REVIEW SEMUA!

ALL : ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


End file.
